Detention
by mirror alchemist
Summary: MC gets detention. Circumstances ends up with Nathaniel overseeing detention that day. Fluff ensues...kinda. T because MC likes to swear.


Hello! My first MCL fic. I've only got into it a couple months ago so I'm nervous about writing for it. It was a perfect place to try and do fluff. Nathaniel just gives me fluffy feels.

I cannot write fluff well, yet.

Anyways, I don't own My Candy Love or the characters that are canon to it. I only own my OC.

Sorry in advance for some glaringly obvious OoC and clash with canon going on.

* * *

I sigh.

I sigh _hard_.

I couldn't believe I was the only one who got caught. And I wasn't even the instigator. This time. I suppose it could have been worse.

I could have been, you know, _suspended_.

I huff a bit of my navy blue bangs from my face. I don't think my parents will like knowing what had happened. Sure it isn't the end of the world. But I'm usually a nice person.

I hear the final bell ring.

I look at the clock from the wall. Just about everyone had gone home for the day. The only people who would still be around are the after-school club members and people who got detention, like myself.

I hear a tap on the door.

I turn to my left and see Her. The one that started it all. It was her fault I was here. I could see a red mark from her cheek. From where I hit her. But her green eyes were showing me that it was worth it to see me in this situation.

But I have to admit, it was worth it to give her comeuppance.

I sigh again.

I was so missing the gardening club.

I figure that if I'm going to spend the next couple hours here, I might as well get some work done. I began to work on my homework for the week. It was quiet. I like the quiet. Sometimes Amoris gets too loud for my liking.

"Mir?" I hear a male voice call.

I perk my head up at the name. Mir is a pen name I go by with my works. Over my few months here, people have just come to call me that instead of my actual name. It's not a bad name to go by, so I don't mind it so much.

Anyway, back to the voice. I looked over to the door that just seemed to open. And then suddenly I was shocked.

No.

No.

No!

I have the worse luck in the world.

Right on the other side of the door was the student body president. He was the absolutely last person I wanted to see me in detention. If the look on his face was any indicator, then I think the thought is mutual.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Mr. Faraize is busy so he asked if I could oversee detention. The principal cleared it all since it was just one."

Oh...

"Why are you here?" he asked me.

I could feel my cheeks heat up a bit. I always felt bad when he looked at me like that. He had so much stress being in his position. As a friend, the least I could do was not add to it.

With a sigh I admitted, "Fighting. With Amber."

Incoming face palm in three...

Two...

One...

"Again? I thought you said you'd try to get along with her."

"It wasn't like I didn't!" I quickly explained, "It's just that I said it would take a miracle. Plus she started it."

He crossed his arms and gave me a skeptical look. I slowly peeled off my black fingerless gloves. The knuckles were still a touch red from the blow to the face I gave. Yeah, she may have gotten away with repercussions for the fight.

But at least she learned that I can fight back.

I hear him sigh again. I really was letting him down was I? I laughed lightly to try and break the tension. I noticed him leaning on the teacher's desk. That didn't work I suppose. I glanced at the clock again. Barely any time had passed. These are probably going to be the longest two hours yet. I went back to my work again. For a while, the only sound was the clock ticking and my pencil scratching up against the paper. One sheet, then another. Then another. Before I knew it, I had finished my homework. I look up and noticed he was looking at me.

Was he staring at me the entire time?

I felt my face get hot. I was never one to have people looking at me. There was always some nagging thought in my mind that people saw me as unnatural. With my birthright navy hair and light blue eyes. I felt at least a little better with meeting with Violette.

"W-w-what?" I stammered.

"Your face." he replied.

My face?

I saw him approach closer to me. I didn't know whether I wanted to sit or bolt. I followed his line of sight to my right cheek. Instinctively I touched it. It stung, a lot. Oh right. Amber scratched me right there.

"Your sister keeps her claws in check." I answered with a laugh.

Try as hard as he could, I saw him quirk his lips up in a small smile.

"We need to get that cleaned up." he finally said.

I shook my head. Yeah it stung when I touched it, but it wasn't deep. I think leaving it alone would be okay until I got home at least. Apparently he wasn't having it.

"Come on. This is a plausible reason to leave early."

He took me by the hand and dragged me out of the classroom. In the empty hallways, our footsteps seemed louder.

"Wait." I called out.

He didn't respond.

"Hold on." I said again.

He still didn't respond.

"Please, Nathaniel."

He turned to face me.

I shifted from side to side under his stare. I always felt so odd calling him by his name. It felt too personal. Too intimate. It shouldn't be, but I felt embarrassed. I felt my face heat up again. I wonder if he could see it too.

"Why? It really is fine." I responded.

For a moment, I heard him mumble something. When I looked back at him, he was embarrassed too. It was cute to see him in such a flustered state. We looked at each other. I don't know why this time was any different. But the way he looked at me. I could feel my heart beating. I shook my head. This was silly. Nathaniel is my friend.

The moment seemed to have passed, since he started walking again to the nurse's office. Obviously, the nurse had taken off for the day so there was no one inside the office. I think I would have preferred it that way. I hear bottles shuffling.

It was then I noticed;

Nathaniel seemed well aware of the contents in the office.

I sat on the chair to wait. It was one of the swivel chairs so I wasted my time swirling in it.

When he returned, I noticed that he had a bottle of peroxide and a cloth in his hands. I stopped.

"Stand still." he ordered.

I stood very still as he put the cloth to the bottle and began his work on my face. The moment the damp cloth hit my face, I let out a hiss. It really stung. I flinched with every skin contact. After a few more pats, he seemed finished. I let out a small sigh in relief when he put down the items. His back was towards me. It looked like he was looking for something else in the drawers.

"I wouldn't have figured you'd know where everything was in here." I commented.

I saw Nathaniel slow into a stop of searching for whatever he was searching for. His shoulders seemed to tense up a little. But it quickly went back slack.

"I spend a lot of time here too..." he said softly.

Something about how he said it didn't feel right.

I shrugged it off. It wasn't the first time he said something that made me think. The room became silent again as he got back to searching for something. A few moments later, he showed me a small tube of ointment in his hands. After a quick wash of the hands, he made his way towards me again.

We stared at each other for a moment.

"Um..." he started, "can you pin your hair? I don't want to get this on it."

It took a second for the request to sink in. I would never admit this out loud, but I lose my train of thought when I stare into his eyes for too long. I nodded my head as I reached into the pockets of my gray jeans for a rubber band. When I found it, I gave my back length hair a couple hand combs before putting it into a side ponytail. There seemed to be slight hesitation on his end with getting the ointment put on. And then I felt fingers touch my scratch marks.

How could someone's hands feel cool yet warm at the same time?

I let out a sigh of relief. The ointment really did feel good on my skin. The silence got me thinking about this whole situation.

"You're not going to ask why I got into a fight with Amber?" I asked.

There was a bit of smile on his face.

"It's better I don't. My sister can be difficult." he replied.

All too quickly his fingers left my face. I kinda missed the feel on my cheek. I heard the water running again as he washed his hands. I sat there watching him. Then he approached me again. His hands touched the underside of my chin as he turned my head slightly.

"I don't think it'll leave a scar." he remarked, "That's good, you're too pretty to have a scar like this."

I was silent. Me? Pretty? I don't think myself like that. Or rather I never considered myself in the same grouping as pretty. I blushed at the compliment. He turned my head over to the other side. I guess to see if that was all of the scratches. But I'm pretty sure he treated all that there was. His hands had that cooling yet warm touch again. I leaned into it. It was a nice feeling.

"You should pin your hair more Mir, it looks nice."

"Th-th-thanks." I stammered, face even redder.

I don't know why, but we locked gazes. In that moment, I felt there was something more. More of I can't tell you. But definitely more. Nathaniel reached the same conclusion I think. He drew his face closer to mines. My entire self felt so sensitive to everything that was going on.

The silence of the room

The closeness that our bodies were

His breathing

A part of my mind nagged at me to get up. But the rest of my mind, and a little part of my body wanted this. But he was my friend. Friends don't do this. Right?

"Ami..." he whispered softly.

_Oh God!_

Rarely schoolmates call me by my name. It's usually teachers, or when I'm in trouble the principal. But the way he said it. That breathy low whisper. I wanted to hear it _again_.

Inches became smaller

Smaller

Barely nonexistent

A light brush of lips.

Then my cell rang. We both jumped back in surprise of the sudden noise. I got it out of my side pocket. I looked at it. It was a text message alert. Then I glanced at the time displayed.

Detention had ended ten minutes ago.

"Oh god!" I shouted.

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and bolted out of the room. My heart was beating like crazy. What the hell was about to do? With Nathaniel?

No.

No.

No.

Not like that.

I got back to the classroom and shoved my things in there. I didn't care if it got crumpled. I needed to go. Now. My mind was a heady mess. I closed up my messenger bag tight and took fast steps to leave Sweet Amoris. I didn't even wait to take the usual bus ride back to my home. I couldn't give him a chance to catch up.

Even if a small part of me wished he did.

It was the beginning of sunset when I came home from the walk. I calmed down a little thanks to the walk. I wasn't a mess when I left. But I was more confused now. I dropped my bag on the floor and made a beeline to my bed. I buried my head in the pillows. Each time I closed my eyes I couldn't get the image of what happened out of my head.

Not like it was entirely bad thing.

No, no. I couldn't think that way. Not about Nathaniel. He's my friend. It would be too awkward otherwise. But I did like him. But not in that way! I think...

He's a nice looking person.

Smart.

Hard-working.

Kind.

Helpful.

No!

He's the brother of the person who gave me grief since day one of my transfer to Sweet Amoris. As much of a bitch Amber is, I couldn't put him in a position to pick me or his sister. It didn't feel fair.

The more I thought about it, the more it felt like I was making excuses for myself.

I lifted my head from the pillow. I noticed the pillow case was smudged with the leftover ointment cream. I lightly touched the scratch on my face. It didn't sting as much anymore. But something felt wrong about it. I thought about it more. And some more.

And then it clicked.

My hands felt nothing like the way Nathaniel's did.

His slightly cold, yet warm touch.

That realization. It made me sad.

* * *

So there it is. Sorry if it's a bit scattered. I have it that my OC is a bit scattered at times. Yes, there's a quasi-sequel plot bunny in my head. I don't know when I'll write it though.

Anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
